


Roses

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: Soulmate touch au [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fight me on that, PTSD, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Service Dogs, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks, Touching, autistic keyleth, coffee dates, percy and Keyleth are best friends forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Keyleth
Series: Soulmate touch au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Café

Keyleth was standing in line with Percy. Tibs sitting patiently beside her as they waited for to order drinks. She was talking about the garden she was starting in her community. Keyleth talked with her hands making big motions. She didn’t always pay attention to how close she was to people, and she ended up smacking a girl in the face with the back of her hand. She turned to face her, the black marks on her hand and the girl’s face burst into color. 

”oh my god!” Keyleth said “I am so sorry,” she said “I…I did not meant to hurt you,” she said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry,” the girl looked a bit surprised as did the boy next to her. 

”oh...it’s no worries,” she said. 

”I hurt you,”

”no it’s fine,” she said “your hand,” 

“oh,” Keyleth looked at it. “Ooh,” 

“not how I expected too meet my soulmate,” she said. “I’m vex,” she held her hand out to Keyleth. 

”I’m Keyleth,” she shook it. “You want some coffee?” 

”already have it,” she held her cup up.

”oh,” 

“ask her for her number,” Percy said, he pulled Keyleth’s phone out of her pocket. “What’s your number vex?” He asked. 

”oh its xxx-xxx-xxxx” she said. Percy put it into Keyleth’s phone and sent a text. Vex pulled her phone out and added Keyleth’s number to her contacts. 

”well my brother and I have too go now. But see you later?” Vex asked 

“yeah,” she said 

“I like your dog,” vex said. 

”we gotta go,” her brother said “see you around,” he said. He flashed a smile at Percy. Keyleth elbowed Percy.

”maybe he’s your soulmate,” she said smiling once the twins were out of ear shot. “I can’t believe I met my soulmate!” She said squealing with joy. Tibs was wagging tail happily for her. 

”yeah you did,” Percy said. They ordered and then sat down. Tibs tucked himself in between Keyleth’s legs and under the chair so he was out of the way. Percy went and got their drinks when they were called out. He sat down. “Sooooo?”

”what?”

”are you gonna ask her out?”

”maybe?” She said 

“maybe? She’s cute. And she’s your soulmate,” he said “I’m only around for one more day before I have to go home,” he said “please do not wait for forever to ask her out,”

“What? I won’t,” 

“Promise me,” he said holding out his pinky finger. “promise you won’t back out, platonic soulmates promise,” 

“noooo. Not the PSP,” she said “now I have to make the first move,” she said. Grabbing his pinky with her own. “I promise to text her and ask her out,” she said. “Ok happy?”

”yeah,” he said smiling. “Yeah I am. You finally have your soulmate,”

”I smacked her by accident,”

”anndd?”

”that was embarrassing why am I so awkward?” 

”because it’s who you are?” He said drinking his drink. “And it’s cool. It’s why I love you,” 

“love you too,” she said. “Dork,” 


	2. Texts

Keyleth texted Vex.

**hi. It’s Keyleth do you wanna go out sometime?**

**…  
sure. When and Where?**

**ummm. The cafe maybe?**

**tomorrow at 8?  
**

**am. Not pm.**

**yeah that sounds good.  
see you then.   
**

**Ok. See you then!  
**

Keyleth smiled, she had a date. She was so excited. She called Percy.   
  
“Kiki it’s 3 in the morning,” a very tired Percy said. 

”sorry. Sorry. Sorry,” she said “but I did. It I have a date tomorrow!”

”you did?” He said 

“yeah,” she said “I did,”

”I’m so proud,” 

“so am I,” she said. ”I did it,”

”yeah. You will have to tell me how it went,” he said “now I’m gonna go to bed,” 

“okay. Good night,”

”night Kiki,” he said hanging up. Keyleth out her phone down she was so excited. She couldn’t contain her excitement.


	3. Dates

Keyleth waited at the cafe for Vex, she smiled when she saw her.

”hi,” she said 

“hi,” vex said 

”so umm what school did you go to?” 

”a boarding school,” vex said. “You?”

”I went to the public high school,” she said “nothing interesting,”

”that sounds cool,” she said. “I wish I went to a public school,” she said. ”so what do you like to do?”

”I like plants and dogs,” she said. “This is Tibs my service dog,” Keyleth said “he helps me with stuff,” she said “my hands don’t always work right and I Have very bad anxiety and ptsd. So I need him to help me with certain things,” 

“Cool, I do archery, and I have a dog. His name is trinket,”

”cool. Maybe I could meet him,” Keyleth said 

“yeah,” vex said drinking her drink. “So who was the guy you were with?”

”oh Percy? He is my best friend, he was visiting,” she said. “He attends a school closer to his home,”

”cool,” vex said “umm what do you wanna do?” 

”we could walk around the shops? I dunno,” 

“yeah we could do that,” she said. “What college do you go to know?”

”I go to Emon community. It’s my second year,”

”I go to Emon too,” vex smiled 

“really? Cool wonder why we haven’t seen each other?”

”different classes,” 

“oh,” Keyleth said “right. Duh,” 

“but we can hang out now,” vex said. They went for a walk around the shops looking at all the decorations. And holding hands and being cute had stuff. After they parted Keyleth called Percy to let him know what had happened. She was just so excited. Vex raved to her brother about her date and how excited she was. Especially after Saundor, she was so glad she met her soulmate. It make her feel good. 


End file.
